Reasoning systems are utilized to process information, such as classifying pieces of information in a data set. Reasoning systems may process different topics of information. Semantic reasoning systems may generate and utilize semantic graphs which include links and nodes where a plurality of nodes may be associated with one another by one or more links. The links may indicate relations between different nodes and properties.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards methods and apparatuses which process information including methods and apparatus which reason over information using semantic graphs in some implementations.